Klaus, Little Wolf, and Little Pup
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Season 1, between episodes 16 and 17. One shot between Hayley and Klaus. Pregnancy sex. R&R :)


Inspired by _The Originals_

Season 1, between episodes 16 and 17

_**[Insert the usual disclaimers]**_

...

One night, while Hayley awaited the full moon to cure her family, she felt a significant amount of indigestion from the pregnancy. She had read in one of the prenatal books that heart burn indicated her baby girl was growing a full head of hair. Hayley wondered whether her baby would have blonde or brown hair as she drove from the Bayou to the Quarter. It was simply too uncomfortable to stay in a swamp while she was experiencing heart burn, headaches, and the baby kicking every time she laid down to sleep. She looked forward to lying on a comfortable mattress with lots of pillows, at least for a couple of days.

Upon arriving, she found that Klaus was the only person in the compound. She missed Rebekah already.

"Where is Elijah?" she asked, knowing it was futile, as straight answers were always hard to get out of him.

"He went out to make sure the peace was kept between the nightwalkers and the witches tonight." Klaus answered simply.

This surprised Hayley. She studied his face, he seemed drained. Hayley suddenly felt some pity for him, but mostly pride that he had let Rebekah go. She felt hope that maybe he would not be as overbearing and protective of their baby, when she grew up of course.

"I hope – ow!" Hayley suddenly felt the baby turn with her feet pressing directly on her right rib cage. She hissed in pain as the baby kicked and did not reposition away from her ribs.

Klaus immediately whooshed to her side, "What is it?"

Hayley looked up at him, he appeared concerned. Hayley smiled, he probably hasn't had experience with a pregnant woman since his mother was pregnant, a thousand years ago. "It's ok," Hayley said quietly, the pain still very unpleasant, "she's just kicking me, she'll stop eventually."

Klaus looked down at her belly. The pair realized that they hadn't been this close to each other (other than in fits of anger) since the baby was conceived. Klaus had yet to even feel the baby through her belly.

Hayley followed his gaze. "Her head is right here," Hayley took his hand and placed it on her lower left side where the baby's head was pressing on her belly, making an extra bump.

"I can't feel it," Klaus said.

Hayley laughed, "I certainly can," and she lifted her shirt above her belly and Klaus put his hand back where it had been.

"Oh I feel it now," Klaus gave Hayley a small smile. She thought about how strange it was to see him smile for a reason other than someone else's pain.

Klaus listened carefully and heard his baby's rapid heartbeats and Hayley's steady heartbeats. His baby's heart sounded stronger than the last time he had listened, about five months ago. He leaned in and pressed his ear to her belly. He could hear the blood pumping oxygen and nutrients to his baby, through the umbilical chord. He could hear the thud as his baby kicked Hayley's rib cage. This made Klaus chuckle and Hayley groan.

"She's going to be feisty, like her mum," Klaus said and pressed his lips to her belly.

"She better be if she's going to survive in this family," Hayley whispered. The affection Klaus was showing her and the baby took her by surprise. She thought of Elijah walking in. She thought of how she shouldn't have left the Bayou, shouldn't have left Jackson.

Elijah – the guy she liked, but the brother of the father of her baby.

Jackson – the guy she was betrothed to, but had only met once.

Klaus – the father of her baby. In this moment, her relationship with Klaus seemed like the simplest one.

"She will do more than survive, she will be great," Klaus replied. He began to move away from Hayley, but she stopped him.

"Don't stop. She should know you before she comes into this world," Hayley pleaded. His touch felt natural, simple, easy compared to everything else that was going on.

"Of course," Klaus replied. He placed both hands on her belly and kissed the baby's head. He moved his lips all of her belly and whispered to his baby, "It's going to be okay little pup, your father is going to do better than his father did, I promise."

Hayley smiled and felt a tear leave fall down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away. "Damn hormones," she mumbled as Klaus looked into her eyes and smiled as well.

He stood up, keeping his hands on her belly. "I know you do not want to be with me, after everything that has happened, and I don't fancy the idea of being with one woman for the rest of my life. But perhaps we can make something good out of this situation."

Hayley couldn't agree more. But with him being the father of her baby girl and the hormones coursing through her veins, she couldn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing him.

Klaus kissed her back, slowly at first. Moving his hands to her face and threading his fingers through her hair. He pushed his body closer to her and was stopped by the baby bump. The pair laughed softly and Klaus picked her up and whooshed her to his bedroom.

The pair resumed kissing as he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. Hayley's hands began to wander to his shoulders, chest, abs, and below the waist line. Klaus growled and nipped at her neck and collar bone.

"You don't have to be this gentle," Hayley whispered seductively.

"I know, little wolf," Klaus replied, ripping her shirt and pulling down her bra. He stared at her for a moment, her breasts swollen and larger than they were before the pregnancy.

"Stop staring, you're embarrassing me," Hayley said, turning away.

"That is ridiculous, love," Klaus said before taking her breasts into her mouth to suck and bite her nipples and flesh.

Hayley moaned in pleasure and finally felt the baby reposition away from her rib cage. She let out a sigh of relief, which Klaus noticed and put a hand on her belly to feel it. Their baby was now resting peacefully in a diagonal position.

Hayley and Klaus looked into each other's eyes, amazed how such a little creature could bring them together like this.

Klaus resumed his pleasuring of the woman before him. He discarded her ruined clothing and removed her jeans and underwear in one swift movement. He reached behind her and grabbed a large pillow and placed it under the small of her back. He kissed her on the lips before lowering himself to her core. He kissed her lower lips and sucked on them. Klaus reveled in the control he had over her pleasure. He swirled his tongue all around her hole and lips, until she moaning and begging for him to lick her sensitive spot. Instead of giving in, he moved his lips to her thighs and bit in near a vein. Hayley yelped in surprise, but threw her head back and moaned as he sensually drank her blood. The pain was sharp but momentary.

Klaus licked the wound and then his lips. "You taste so good little wolf," he said, before finally giving her what she wanted, and pushing his tongue between her folds to lick her clit. He pleasured her so passionately, Hayley felt overwhelmed. He was moaning just as much as she was from the ministrations.

"Klaus," Hayley gasped, "I'm close."

"And I will make you cum little wolf, but not yet," Klaus replied deviously. Hayley moaned in frustration.

"You do realize that I haven't had sex in seven months, since she was conceived, right?" Hayley stated.

"Mmm than I better make this good."

Klaus shed his clothes and laid on the bed. "Climb on top of me, love."

Hayley did as she was told, and straddled his face. Klaus resumed licking her all over her nether-regions, immensely enjoying the view of her belly, full breasts, and beautiful face as she gasped with every lick of pleasure.

"Oh Klaus, please, please don't stop," Hayley was moaning and her breathing became heavy and suddenly she was cumming all over his face. Klaus hungrily delved his tongue into her hole as her walls clamped and released around him. He lapped up her juices flowing out of her. When she caught her breath, he licked her clit again and she jumped from the increased sensitivity.

"Klaus, no, oh God," Hayley's head spun from her climax and she felt another one building.

"Your body is saying 'yes' to me little wolf, how can I resist?" Klaus reached up and placed his finger in Hayley's mouth. She sucked on it, knowing she was lubricating his finger for something, but she didn't know what his intentions were.

"Klaus, I'm getting close again."

"Let it happen Hayley, as many times as you want."

Right before she came for the second time, Klaus squeezed his wet finger into her butthole. Hayley's eyes flew open but she was already cumming onto his face again. Klaus felt the contractions around his finger as well as around his tongue. He used her high from the climax as an opportunity to push his finger in deeper.

Hayley could not deny the pleasure that his finger and tongue was causing her. She allowed him to work his magic on her some more, and before she knew it, she had cum an additionally three times.

"Klaus," she panted, "I can't… anymore."

Klaus lifted her off of him and kissed her. His mouth and chin covered in her essence. Hayley giggled with embarrassment but continued to kiss him until his face was all cleaned up.

"On all fours, little wolf, for the grand finale."

Again, Hayley did as she was told and Klaus entered her from behind. He licked his finger and placed it inside her other hole again, before thrusting in and out of her.

"Klaus, Klaus, fuck me harder," Hayley moaned loudly.

"You can call me 'Daddy' from now on," Klaus said with a smirk. He gripped her hair with his free hand and pulled her head back. He leaned down and bit near the back of her hair line and fed from her.

"Oh fuck, yes Daddy please, please more!"

Klaus felt his release drawing near and liked those words coming from her lips. "Yes little wolf say it again," he commanded.

"Mmm yes Daddy I love it, please cum in me, Daddy!"

With that, Klaus exploded his seed inside of her. His eyes went from vampire to werewolf and back as he came hard. When he finished, he pulled out of her and flipped her over. He grabbed her wrist and fed from her again as he came down from his high.

When he was satisfied, they lay down next to each other and caught their breath.

Hayley was the first to speak," Klaus… this can't happen again after the baby comes."

Klaus turned to her, "I know, love. Things are going to change for both of us very soon. You will have your family back and I will have my kingdom."

Hayley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night Daddy," she whispered before getting up, grabbing a nightgown, and going to her bedroom.


End file.
